


I Love You More Than Guns

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [8]
Category: Psych
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Guns

Lassie walked into his and Shawn’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Shawn?” He and Shawn had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Shawn was still mad or not.

“Shawn?” Lassie repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Shawn!? OPEN UP!” Lassie mocked childishly.

“Lassie shut up!” Lassie smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Shawn was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Lassie mocked. 

“I’m not!” Shawn yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Shawn!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN GUNS!” The door swung open. Shawn was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Lassie couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Lassie fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Shawn whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Shawn Spencer. I love you more than guns.” Lassie stood up and opened his arms to Shawn. 

“Yay!” Shawn jumped into Lassie’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.


End file.
